At the Altar
by SaraSeru13
Summary: Angsty Belgium/Germany. Belgium is one of Feliciano's brides maids at his wedding and in the midst of the worst mass of her life, Alice lets her mind wander.


**Author's notes: **This fic.. words can not describe what I was going through when I wrote it. It's just.. it just came out of me like no other. The words didn't stop and I'm sorry if you all were hoping for an update. I just really hope you like this one. Because I wrote it with all of the love in my small heart. This girl needs your love.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hetalia.. yeah yeah. and WHAT A HET PARING?

* * *

Standing at the altar she waits with the rest of the bridesmaids; scratch that, she waits with the rest of the wedding party for the "bride". _Why am I even a bridesmaid anyway? _she wondered to herself as she glanced at the watch on her hand. It goes without saying that it's a little suspicious to have the ex-girlfriend of the groom be a bridesmaid. Even if the "bride" was her closest friend's brother.

_How did they even get past the whole fact that the bride is not a- _while in the middle of her frustrated thoughts, the organ started to blast the wedding march. _It's about damn time. _Alice stood at attention and watched as the very late "bride" proceeded down the isle. It was then when she realized how the groom and bride got around their situation. Walking down the isle was a figure in one of the most ornate dresses Alice had ever seen. Its train had to be about seven feet long and the veil covered the person's face, but it didn't cover the, obviously fake, brunette locks that cascaded down the thin shoulders of the "bride". _Oh they're smart… _Alice thought to herself as she quickly glanced at the groom.

His face said it all. It was the true definition of happiness, written all over his face. It made Alice's stomach sink. His blue eyes seeming to sparkle and the frown that he usually wore was replaced with a small smile. A smile that she'd seen many times before.

But she couldn't fill her head with those thoughts. Not after what he did to her. There was no way… Alice then turned her attention to the "bride", as the rest of the wedding party did, who was now taking the steps up the alter and next to the groom.

The figure in the immaculate dress took its place next to the groom and waited for him to lift the veil over their eyes. Alice tried to get a glimpse of the bride-groom's face, she had to know how they got the "bride" to look like an actual bride. Luckily the man in the gown turned to look at his bridesmaids. And boy, did they do a good job of making Feliciano look like a girl.

Granted, he already looked very feminine to begin with. However, his eyes were done up perfectly, cheeks reddened accordingly, he even had fake earrings on to match his necklace, and the hair. Alice had never seen a wig look that good. It was the exact color of his hair. Hell, he even had fake tits that looked almost real. Alice couldn't believe it. He gave his maids a quick smile and then turned back to his groom, Ludwig.

As the wedding mass began, Alice's mind started to wander. It wasn't that she was jealous. Because she was not. At all. She was incredibly happy for Ludwig and Feliciano. She always, sort of, could tell that they would end up together. She just didn't know it would feel like this. Why did watching Feli and Ludwig at the alter make her feel like she was going to vomit? Why did it bother her so much that they went through all this trouble to get married? Why was it that she wanted to scream? Because this union did not bother her. At all.

She pursed her lips and looked onto the couple. They were nodding to what the priest was telling them and were about to be blessed with holy water. _I wouldn't be surprised if the holy water burned them both… _She bitterly thought to herself. Shortly after thinking that she mentally slapped herself. She of all people should be the most accepting. She quickly glanced at her brother and his future husband in the pews. She sighed and stood at attention once more, letting her mind wander.

Alice let her mind go off to a time not so long ago in her memory. All the days they spent together, all of the beer they drank, all of the love they had for one another. They had so much in common, so much to offer one another. One would ask "why didn't they get married"?

Then her mind started to wander to a time of war and a time of "following orders". Or that's what he called it. Alice knew that there was a fine line on what was excusable because one "followed orders". What Ludwig did to her, he wasn't only following orders. And it broke her heart thinking about it because she let him do it to her twice. After the first time he profusely promised that he would never do anything like that ever again. But everyone knows that history always repeats itself. He tore through her cities again and again, and Alice had to defend her nation.

Thinking about that made her even sicker. Once of the other bridesmaids whispered to her, asking if she was alright and telling her that her face was turing green. But, Alice shrugged it off, and reassured the other maid that she was fine. She sighed again, wishing this wedding would just end, but Catholic masses always take forever and a day, especially for Christmas, Easter, and weddings.

She went back to watching the groom and groom stand there at the altar, still attentively listening to the priest. Alice was never one for long ceremonies, just a short one with a long party afterwards would have been alright in her book. But the long ceremony gave her time to day dream, which was one of her favorite past times.

Watching Feliciano stand up there in his gorgeous dress made her wish she had gotten married. Hell, it made her wish she was the one in the dress next to Ludwig. Just the thought of it made her heart start to race. The scene was playing through Alice's head before she could stop it. She would be in a dress just as magnificent as Feliciano's and Ludwig would be in uniform. Antonio would be crying in the pew while Vander next to him trying to get him to calm down. They would quickly say their I-do's and go straight to the party where there would be food, dancing, and beer. And once the party was finished.. she quickly stopped her train of though, mentally slapping and reminding herself that she was in a church.

She glanced to her opposite side where the groomsmen were standing. Romano, who just so happened to be looking in her direction mouthed to her "What's wrong with your face?"

Alice cocked her head to the side and raised an eyebrow, "Excuse me?" she mouthed.

Romano quietly sighed and pointed to his own cheeks "Your cheeks are really, really red."

Alice then quickly touched her cheek, it was burning. "I don't know.." she mouthed back, "It's really hot in here.." Romano shrugged and mouthed once more, "Well pay attention! The ceremony's almost done." And he was right. Feliciano had just finished with his vows and Ludwig was about to start his.

_Okay, the worst is almost over. _Alice thought to herself. _They've just gotta say the "I-do's" and then it's over. Then it's party time and it'll be over… _

And so they started.

"Ludwig, do you take this woman to be your lawful wedded wife?"

"I do." He responded calmly.

_It's almost over._

"Do you promise to love and cherish her, in sickness and in health, for richer for poorer, for better for worse, and forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her, for so long as you both shall live?"

"I do." He responded reassuringly.

_Almost done._

"Do you together promise in the presence of your friends and family that you will at all times and in all circumstances, conduct yourselves toward one another as becomes Husband and Wife?"

"We do." They said together.

_C'mon!_

"Do you together promise you will love, cherish and respect one another throughout the years?"

Again, together they replied, "We do."

"Then by the power vested in my by the Almighty God, I now pronounce you Man and Wife. You may kiss the bride"

At that moment, Alice felt a part of her die inside. The moment when Feliciano's lips connected with Ludwig's she felt like a part of her was just taken away from her and given to someone else. The organ started to roar and play happy music, but all Alice could hear was silence.

The happy couple then broke away from the kiss and rushed down the isle of the Church and out the door. The rest of the wedding party and guests followed after them, except for Alice. She stayed after, all alone in the Church, and stood where Feliciano stood at the altar.

She brought back her fantasy wedding to her head, closed her eyes, and began her vows.

"Alice, do you take this man to be your lawful wedded wife?"

"I do." She responded with tears in her eyes.

"Do you promise to love and cherish him, in sickness and in health, for richer for poorer, for better for worse, and forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him, for so long as you both shall live?"

"I do." She started to nod, tears running down her face.

"Do you together promise in the presence of your friends and family that you will at all times and in all circumstances, conduct yourselves toward one another as becomes Husband and Wife?"

"We do." She said alone.

"Do you together promise you will love, cherish and respect one another throughout the years?"

"We do." She almost heard his voice along with hers.

"Then by the power vested in my by the Almighty God, I now pronounce you Man and Wife. You may kiss the bride"

But when she turned to her side and opened her eyes, she was still alone. Just her, by herself at the altar.


End file.
